roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
This page lists the glitches that can be found in Tower Battles. 'Lobby Glitches' Broken_Lobby_1.png|Broken Lobby Camera 2Aviator.png|Double Towers Glitch RobloxScreenShot20181018_184139944.png|Unequip Tower Glitch * When a match is loading, the loading bar displays how many players’ clients have prepared to send the player to the arena. Sometimes, this bar might display a higher number than the amount of players (for instance, displaying 5/4 for a 2v2) ** This is more common in Quad-Op and 3v3. * The Lobby Camera may not display the right scene or fail to transition. * More people can be in a server than the current gamemode is intended for. * If you click ‘Equip’ on a tower very quickly with at least 2 slots open, the tower will be equipped twice, possibly more times. * Clicking ‘Join’ on a room immediately after a round loads or loading into a server too late will teleport the player into a 1v1 server with no opponent. * If the loading time of a match takes too long, one can leave their currently queued match. However, while trying to join another game, the Error Message "You are already in a game." will be shown. * A random amount of towers might be forcefully unequipped upon entering a match. * On older Roblox clients, it is possible to join and participate in an ongoing match. ** This can potentially lead to a ban. ** This can be used to join Halloween and Christmas 2017 events, but attempting to do so will cause you to be permanently banned from Tower Battles. * Players can enter and walk around in the scenes behind the menu/lobby GUI. * If a player is invited to a party,and is reinvited,the player appears twice and is in the party twice. This can be used to join matches and make them f.e. 2v3 and show them that your friend has a twin 'Zombies' 1D21829A-CEA1-4766-AC18-3BB067BC6020.png|A boss1 turned sideways Bandicam_2018-10-01_17-28-08-548.jpg|Dead void with -24 HP from the flames * Entities' limbs can appear to lag behind their respective bodies while walking. ** This is more noticeable when a large number of Spawning Towers are placed, or on later waves where many zombies are active at once. ** Other times, the zombie’s limbs may spazz out and disappear. ** Note that this does not affect the zombie’s hitbox. * Some zombies, or sometimes the Barrack's soldiers, seem to walk sideways. This generally happens when they turn a corner. * If the game is too laggy, zombies may walk off of the path and skip corners. ** This glitch does not decrease the amount of time needed for zombies to walk to the end; however, zombies may be out of range of certain towers while off of the main path. ** This glitch allows zombies to entirely bypass low-level Patrols. Other entities from spawning towers can still shoot at them within range, but the zombie will not take damage from direct collision. * When the game experiences a lag spike, zombies will immediately move to where they would be (if they had kept moving) when the lag spike ends. * The Necromancer Boss can despawn or not appear during a match. ** Though the Necromancer Boss was removed from regular gameplay, this glitch can still happen in Wave 0000000. * Rarely, zombies can become completely invisible during a match, causing them to be undetectable by towers. ** It is unknown whether the zombies get completely unloaded, turn invisible, or simply get glitched under the map. ** It is unknown whether spawns from Spawning Towers are able to hit them. *When the Void is defeated, it can still take damage from flames of the flamethrower despite it being dead. *If the Apocalypse Rave ability of the DJ is used on Boss3, the Boss3s' limbs become unstable and may be flung. 'Towers' Commando * The Commando's initial placement range is inaccurate and shows the range of a level 2 Commando. Flamethrower * When disabled by the Void, SantaBot or Jack, the Flamethrower, if currently flaming a zombie, will continue to shoot; however, it will not slow down or damage zombies that are caught on fire. * The Flamethrower's fire particles will stay on a Zombie, but will not actually damage them. * If the Flamethrower is sold, all zombies that are on fire will have the effects of its flames indefinitely until it dies or passes through the end gate. ** This glitch was patched in September 2018. *A lvl 2 Flamethrower, when turning around, can leave behind its mask. Phaser * The particles on the Phaser's beam might not change color with the Level 4 and 5 beam colors and remain blue. Commander * The Commander's airstrike is treated as an extra tower by the game. ** An airstike can be shot at the opponents' map. This glitch only happens once the green circle glitch occurs; * The green circle glitch is''' a game-breaking glitch that ONLY occurs when the Airstrike is used before wave 30. Once a person is affected with it,a green circle spawns on the map,and once THAT happens,one or more of the following symptoms emerge: #'''Upon selection of the Commander,the game requires the robloxian to reset to select anymore towers or anything #'The airstrike is treated as a tower slot and will decrease the cap by 1' #Tower boosts break if used on many towers at once #Including more (possibly yet unknown) glitches. * The commanders placement box could follow the direction he's facing Aviator RotatedAviatorPlatform1.png|A rotated Aviator platform InvisibleAviatorPlatform1.png|Invisible Aviator Platform Aviator_on_Cliff.png|An aviator on a cliff * When the Aviator is placed, its landing pad may be tilted and will stay that way until sold. ** This does not affect the Aviator's performance. * The Spy Plane upgrade will continue to allow Towers to detect Camouflaged Enemies even when the Aviator is sold. *Very rarely, the Aviator's platform will become invisible. The hitbox will not appear either, meaning towers can be placed where the platform is supposed to be. * An aviator can be placed on certain cliffs. * Sometimes when placing an aviator, there will be no placement box. Even when placing another aviator in exactly the same spot, there will still be none allowing players to place aviators in the same spot. Tuber * Sometimes, when upgrading the Tuber, assets will not be loaded. * The explosion of a Tuber will not disappear. This usually happens when a player is lagging. Zed *When two commanders activate their Call to Arms ability along with a Level 4 DJ buff, the Zed would uncontrollably spam the zeds on the road, causing an extreme lag. This has been patched after an update changed the respawn speed buff on spawning towers to firing speed buff. MaxTuberPossibleBlastRadius1.png|Glitched Tuber explosion|link=Tuber MaxTuberWithWrongRocketLauncher1.png|A lvl 5 Tuber using a lvl 1-3 rocket launcher|link=Tuber RotatedTuber1.png|A rotated Tuber|link=Tuber RpgRodBug1.png|The white rods produced by a lvl 4 Tuber|link=Tuber TuberHoldingNothing1.png|A lvl 5 Tuber with an invisible rocket launcher Placement TubersPlacedByPlacementGlitch1.png|Towers placed by the placement glitch ResetWhilePlacingGlitch1.png|The Tuber with the red circle is not placed, but will stay like this forever TuberDuring9slash10.png Level5DJusingApocalypseRave.png|This DJ has been placed on a hill. * When placing a tower right as the match ends, the player will not be able to place the tower, cancel the tower placement, nor chat. * Towers will sometimes be placed with missing accessories. ** This glitch does not affect the tower's ability to damage zombies. * When two players are placing towers at the same time, the hitbox for the tower will not display for the second player, allowing them to place their tower next to their teammate's tower. * When a player resets while placing a tower, the un-placed tower, along with its umtimrange, will stay for the duration of the round. * There's a placement glitch which you can place a ground troop on the cliffs and vise versa. Josh Mats nicknames this glitch the "Ground Mortar" glitch. * The Red Box and the Blue circle rotates along with the tower. As of (2/??/19) the red box no longer rotates. Cryo-Gunner * Occasionally, if the cryo-gunner freezes a zombie, the torso and head will stay, but the arms and legs will leave the head and torso, and then snap back to normal. Barracks * Sometimes the Soldier '' from Barracks can fall through the ground and pop back up and you will find him behind a group of zombies. * This can help sometimes because he can shoot the zombies while underground and shoot them after they passed by,too. '''Maps' UnloadedAssetsGrasslands1.png|Grasslands with unloaded assets|link=Grasslands UnloadedAssetsCommando1.png|A Commando with unloaded assets|link=Commando UnloadedAssetsThings1.png|A Commando, Flamethrower and Hiddens with unloaded assets StuckUnderMapGlitch1.png|This player has been glitched under the map * Patrols will occasionally not damage zombies after they turn past the last corner in the map Cyber Quarters. * Cliff Towers can be placed on the side of the arch in Pond. * Cliff Towers' placement barrier does not show when trying to place other Cliff Towers next to it at a different elevation, making it impossible to place other Cliff Towers there. * Players can be glitched under the map while it is loading. Resetting will allow the player to respawn atop the map. *Sometimes, when playing on older computers, Roblox will not load in all the assets, resulting in some objects becoming invisible. *Sometimes the lighting for the map wont load straight away 'Other/Miscellaneous' Noob_characters.png|Default loaded characters RobloxScreenShot20181027_142004791.png|The triumph glitch. Games cannot last 1 minute long as shown on the wave banner. * Rarely, when entering a match, the tower in the Fifth Slot may get unequipped * Players' characters can be loaded as the default ROBLOX character without any accessories. * When ending a match, there is a chance that you will not be teleported back to the lobby. Example can be seen here. * The time players take to join depend on their connection,and in this game bad internet causes joining times of 1-3 minutes compared to other games. * The script struggles to keep itself up working in time the higher the waves are,meaning that some zombies will literally not be spawned. * Rarely, when you spawn in the arena, you might end up spawning on the enemy team's side. * Towers will face backwards when placing them, no matter which direction you placed them in. An example is the Dj. * Rarely, a person may not be in any of the two teams in 3v3, 2v2 or 1v1. Category:Features Category:Browse Category:Help Category:Cryo-Gunner